


I Can Take It

by orphan_account



Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Vav worries that Mogar is rough and animalistic in bed, but he turns out to be super gentle so as not to hurt his mate. Cue Vav getting annoyed and insisting he can handle a little less care so get plowing already!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Take It

Ever since Vav had started dating Mogar there’s been something on his mind. He still doesn’t know if Mogar really was raised by bears, but regardless of that he acts so animalistic that it gets Vav’s mind whirring. ‘Is he rough in bed?’ Once that little thought had made its way into his brain he couldn’t stop worrying about it. ‘What if he’s too rough? What if he doesn’t warn me?’  
But of course Vav never discussed this with his boyfriend, oh no, he kept it bottled up all to himself until it was too late. Now he’s lying beneath Mogar on his bed all his cloths gone bar his underwear. Mogar’s sniffing his way down Vav’s neck, it tickles and starts to wind Vav up.  
“You smell nervous. Why?”  
Vav’s taken aback by the blunt honesty in Mogar’s voice, and the intense stare his boyfriend is sending him.  
“I’m not nervous, why would you think that?” Vav laughs nervously, but reaches up to run his hands down Mogar’s muscular torso in reassurance.  
Mogar frowns, but he sniffs at Vav’s neck again and seems to pick up on something. Mogar scoots further down the bed, kissing his way down Vav’s body, licking and biting and drawing out delightful noises from his boyfriend. Once Mogar reaches the end of the bed he kneels on the ground and lifts up Vav’s legs so that his ankles are resting on his muscular shoulders.  
Without any warning Vav feels a wet hot tongue lave over his ass, along the cleft and across the hole before sinking in. Vav cries out in surprise and pleasure as Mogar works wonders with his tongue. He clenches the sheets below him in his fists and crosses his ankles behind Mogar’s head.  
When he hears the click of a lube bottle being opened he sits up on his elbows to watch Mogar cautiously. But his boyfriend just lathers up his fingers on both hands, one going to Vav’s neglected cock and the other to his ass. Mogar’s hand starts pumping him at a slow pace while his first digit slowly presses in.  
Vav doesn’t know why he was worried, Mogar is being so patient and careful. So much so that it’s painful. Vav lifts his hips to try and speed things up, but Mogar just stops pumping his cock and holds Vav down by the hip.  
“Aww come on! Go faster I can take it!”  
Mogar’s frowning up at him. He presses a second finger in, just as slowly as the first, as he speaks. “You’re fragile.”  
Vav cannot believe this. “I fight crime everyday! I am not fragile.”  
Mogar leans up, his fingers still moving at an excruciatingly slow pace, and just stares at Vav. “You are vulnerable like this.” As if to emphasise his point, Mogar presses against his prostate massaging it attentively. Vav tips his head back with a loud moan wanting to kiss the smirk off of Mogar’s face.  
“Just fuck me already!”  
Instead of speeding things up Mogar starts kissing the Vav’s thighs and whispering a soft “Mine,” with every peck. He must think Vav is prepared enough because he puts on a condom and starts lathering his cock in lube. Mogar stands up at grips the side of Vav’s hip for stability as he slowly pushes in. As Mogar gets deeper and deeper Vav clenches his eyes shut and just focuses on the immense pleasure flowing through him. He can feel the warmth pooling in his gut and his cheeks, and knows he msut look a right mess.  
Vav’s taken by surprise when Mogar’s hand cups the back of his neck pulling him in for a tender kiss. Mogar wraps his well defined arms around Vav, holding him close to his chest as he bottoms out. Vav just ends up with his mouth hanging open while Mogar nips at his kiss swollen lips.  
Mogar’s hips start to speed up slamming in and out of Vav with his head buried in his lover’s neck. Vav just holds on tight as he feels his orgasm creep up on him. His orgasm rocks through him, and he cums between them, his cum hot wet and sticky. Mogar follows not long after and collapses on Vav.  
“Holy crap that was amazing.” Vav breaths out, still panting from execution.  
Mogar smiles down at him, his face sweat streaked and ruddy, and his hair sticking up at all angles. “I will be more aggressive next time.”


End file.
